1. Field of the Search
This invention relates to a jointed doll and more specifically to a doll having an improved spherical connection between the upper and lower torso sections thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of the prior art structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,966 wherein a universal torso joint for a doll is disclosed. In the issued patent a spherical surface is formed at the lower end of the upper torso section and a partial spherical seat is formed at the upper portion of the lower torso section. When the spherical surface is mated with the partial spherical seat the two torso sections can move relative to each other in virtually any direction. However, because of limitations imposed by assembly requirements and by need to provide an accurate external appearance, the spherical surface is somewhat limited as regards the extent of its movement relative to the partial spherical seat. That is, the spherical seat which is integral with the lower torso section is relatively immobile while the spherical surface which is integral with the upper torso section moves relative thereto.